


Crimewave

by ErodiumsMnemic



Series: Sirens in the Distance [2]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakout, Guns, Heist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErodiumsMnemic/pseuds/ErodiumsMnemic
Summary: Yang Xiao Long tried to do a bad thing for a good reason. When she has to pay the consequences, how does she face them? Yang must now continue to work with the Payday Gang while simultaneously keeping her identity a secret.





	Crimewave

Yang Xiao Long looked out of the Beacon dorm’s window. It had been a few weeks since she had pulled that heist with the Payday Gang, but she was still worried. She knew that Bain could probably take care of any trouble that came her way, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Yang turned around to look at her team. As it was the middle of the night, they were all sound asleep. She went through a mental checklist of her teammates. Ruby Rose, her baby sister who had grown up so much, and was now the leader of the newly-formed Team RWBY. Weiss Schnee, the slightly bitchy heiress who seemed like she had started to legitimately try and get along with Ruby. And finally, Blake Belladonna, the mysterious girl that Yang had claimed as her partner, was clearly keeping secrets.

Yang turned back to the window. She knew that she had left her short criminal career behind, but it was something that kept nagging her at the back of her mind. If anyone were to slide apart the boards under her bed, they would find a case containing her weapons and mask. She had been lucky enough to be able to hide them there when no-one had been present, and Blake didn’t seem to notice any difference in the bed above her.

Yang didn’t know why she had kept the items in the box Bain had sent her. She knew that it was only a matter of time before it was found and she was caught, but she felt like she needed to hold onto them for some reason. She had been surprised that Ruby hadn’t asked what was in the case; she probably didn’t care.

Yang knew that she’d have to tell Ruby someday, if she hadn’t already figured it out. Ruby was smart, and Yang’s mask had been emblazoned on the news for quite a while. She wondered how Ruby would react when she found out.

Yang’s Scroll buzzed, breaking her train of thought. She pulled it out and checked to see what it was. It was a summons to the courtyard by Professor Goodwitch.  _ What the hell? _ Yang thought. Yang checked the clock on her Scroll. One A.M.  _ This late at night? _

Yang quickly and quietly got dressed, and left, slowly closing the door behind her. As Yang walked down the hallways towards her destination, she couldn’t help but wonder why she was being called out so late.

As she walked out, she saw Professor Goodwitch standing next to a pair of police officers.  _ Shit! _ Yang thought, her eyes widening.  _ Already!? _ She kept her breathing steady as she approached them.

“Uh… hi?” Yang said nervously.

“You Yang Xiao Long?” one of the officers asked. Yang nodded.

“Yang,” Goodwitch said. “Is there something you want to tell me? These officers just arrived, asking for you.”

Yang took in a deep breath before sighing. “You’ll find out soon enough,” Yang responded, purposely keeping her answer vague.

“Yang Xiao Long, you are under arrest,” stated one of the officers as they pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“Hold on, can I just leave my team a message before you take me away?” Yang asked.

“Sure, but make it quick,” came the response.

Yang used her Scroll to quickly leave the other members of Team RWBY a message, stating that she had to leave for a while.

She slipped the Scroll into her pocket, and held out her wrists to be cuffed. The officer started talking as he slipped the cuffs on her, but Yang had stopped listening.

It seemed like those consequences were coming faster than she had expected.

~~~

“What?” Weiss stared in disbelief at the message on Ruby’s Scroll.

The message said:  _ Hey guys! Sorry about this, but Goodwitch is having me do a thing to help out the local police force! Pretty cool, huh? I’ll be away for a little while, but I’ll be back soon, so don’t worry! _

“She just…  _ left!? _ ” Weiss seethed.

“Looks like it,” Ruby mumbled. She had just started this whole ‘leadership’ thing, and her sister had already left her. Things were looking bleak.

“At least she left a message,” Blake noted.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ruby said. She shook her head. “Anyways, guys, we should probably get ready to go to class.”

“That blonde oaf is making us do her work for her,” Weiss grumbled as she got dressed.

“It could be worse,” Ruby said. “At least she’s not locked up in a tiny room somewhere, right? She’s helping the police. Maybe she’ll help stop Torchwick!”

~~~

Yang sighed as she shuffled into her cell, holding clean bedsheets and a clean jumpsuit. She threw everything onto the provided cell bed and sat down on it. Yang thought about her team.

What were they doing now? Did they believe her message? Would they come looking for her? She hoped they wouldn’t come to the police station to try and visit her. They would see her in her prison jumpsuit, and she didn’t want Ruby thinking her older sister was a bad person. It was a case of doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. Despite this, she was going to be here a while.

However, she had the right to a phone call, and she took full advantage of it.

_ Yang drummed her fingers on her thigh as the phone she was using rang. “Come on, pick up,” she muttered. She heard a click on the line, but no response. She sighed into the receiver. She looked around to ensure that no-one was listening before she spoke. _

_ “Look, I’m in some deep shit, and I’d appreciate a bit of help,” she said. “I’m sure you know what’s going on, and what to do. I’m leaving this up to you.” She paused, waiting for a response, but was only met with silence. _

_ She sighed, and hung up the phone. She turned to the door, and opened it, nodding to the guards, who then dragged her to her cell. _

Yang really hoped that Bain had received her call. She didn’t want to rot in prison. She had to care for her little sister and the rest of her team. She knew that Hoxton had been in a similar situation before, based on small talk with him before her heist, so she knew Bain had experience in this field.

She was sure she would be able to break out.


End file.
